Alleyways
by LuckyBachi
Summary: NALU College AU


_**(Nalu AU)  
**_

 _ **A/N - This is just a little something I wrote, I wasn't really sure if to continue it or not. I usually do little three shots when it comes to AUs; but anyway here's a NALU college AU I had been working on. Hope you like it ;w;**_

* * *

"Did you have to do that?" Lucy yanked the boy by his sleeve, out into the cold night, her cheeks turning pink and her first instinct to not let go of his warm body beneath his red jacket.

"What? I've had enough of those guys, they piss me off."

"I know, but they're not worth it. They wind you up on purpose." She gave him her hardest possible glare, anything that could possibly prove to him that she was a little more than just upset.

"Dammit…."

The boy gritted his teeth, shoving his hand into his pocket and glancing at her arm that clung to drag him out.

In all honesty he wasn't even sure why he had come, but Lucy thought it would have been a good idea. Since Lucy was the closest person in his life, he thought he might as well go with her after she asked. After all, she had planned on going whether he wanted to or not. But this was a college party, and he wasn't exactly chummy with anyone except the few in his class.

It wasn't that he was a bad guy, nor was he one that cooped himself in the corner like a few of them did. In fact it was quite the opposite, most people found him rowdy or marked him as annoying.

But Lucy… she was an all around super star.

She was acing all of her classes, always got on well with everyone, never fought and even helped with a bunch of other stuff around the campus.

This party was her one night where she wanted to just let go of all her study plans, and promises and just have one night getting drunk with her friends.

At least that's what she had told Natsu over the phone when she was trying to convince him to come.

He did like parties, but this one was full of the boys that always knew the right buttons to push and Natsu had fallen right for one and swung a punch. It wasn't his fault, those pricks had it coming with what they were yapping on about and Natsu wasn't one for sitting by and watching.

"They weren't even talking to you, why did you have to punch him like that?"

"You know what they're like… messing…"

"Not to sound unfaithful or anything, but Mard is twice your size, Natsu."

"So?" He grunted, Lucy finally letting go of his sleeve so she could cling to herself in the crisp air, her thin teal cardigan useless upon her shoulders with it's weaved pattern that only seemed to consist of holes- nothing for the weather they had been getting lately.

"So… if I hadn't yanked you out, you could have been walking out with more than a bloody nose."

"Agh…" He sniffed slightly, glancing down at a puddle only to receive a cross expression from his reflection; sure enough his face stained with his own blood and his cheek swollen from whatever Mard had packed in his punches.

"Well if you hadn't have pulled me back, I would've been able to smash his face in too."

"And what good would that have done?"

"Would have taught that ass a lesson-"

They heard a yell from the building behind them as they stood on the front garden, Cana- one of the girl was notorious for having house parties on the weekends- this also happened to be one of her glorious house wonders. Not sure if they all ended in a fist fight and kicking out the boy who was only giving what was deserved was one of her usual party guests was a consistent party entertainment though.

As if they could read minds, Lucy and Natsu both took a step forward and exchanged amused looks. It was time they started walking somewhere else, so they began to walk.

"Maybe we should walk back to mine, I know a short cut." Lucy replied, breaking the small silence that had formed after the noise from the building, them upholding the movement of their feet as they moved further away from the house with a resonating bass drum as their beat to walk to.

Natsu nodding, unzipping his jacket so that he cold drape it over the girl's shoulders, the way she shuddered told him she needed it more. Besides, he was always quite warm in temperature, this winter breeze was nothing.

She blushed gently, something he'd noticed she had been doing a lot of lately and couldn't help but feel a small ounce of appreciation to the happiness it gave him to see her smile.

"Thank you." She whispered, the jacket like a blanket over her slender frame; it covering the hem of her black dress.

"That's okay. You looked like you were cold."

"Yeah, are you gonna be okay without it?"

"I don't get cold."

She pressed her lips together, looking at him a little concerned and he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"There's no blood on it."

"Oh… no that's not what I was worried about. It's just… your nose looks like it might be broken or something… We should really take you to a doctor or something."

Natsu snorted, a twinge of pain shooting up his nose as he did so; that a sign that it was more than just bleeding from the collision.

"Don't need a doctor."

"Well, at least come back to mine so we can clean it."

He frowned slightly, holding his hand up as if to hide the bloody, bruised nose. It wasn't the first fight he'd started before, he was used to getting hit in the face, it's not like it was his first face mess up. But then again this was Lucy, she would fight if she had to but in all other cases she would rather declare peace.

"So where's this short cut of yours?" he asked, completely ignoring her statement of distress, inattentively wiping his nose, the stickiness dampening his fingers and making him realise that his nose did in fact hurt. Not that he was going to admit that.

She pointed left, them both walking on the foot path at a gentle pace, "Down these alleys."

"Alleys? You mean the nice big, creepy, why-is-a-young-woman-walking-down-alleys-to-get-to-her-house alley?"

"Well yeah… It's like five times quicker."

"And five times more dangerous." He added, letting the blonde lead the way.

"Says the boy who just punched someone in a fight for… for…" she paused, her pretty face screwing up in a curious manner, "hey, why did you start a fight?"

"Oh. He was bein' disrespectful." Natsu huffed, flicking his head slightly so his bangs would shift away from his eyes.

"To you? From that far?"

"Nah, he was flirting with Mirajane and you could clearly see she was disturbed and then he felt her up and no one was doing anything, y'know? Pissed me off."

Lucy gave a so-so expression, her brows raising in obvious wonderment.

"Impressive. So it was an act of heroism."

He smiled, not thinking of it like that. Mirajane was his friend, of course he was going to stick up for his classmate. Though to be honest he probably would have done the same even if he didn't know who the girl was.

She giggled gently, "Okay… I guess that is a pretty good reason for getting mad then." She added, pushing her hands into the pockets of his jacket; and he couldn't help but drag his eyes to watch her look down at the ground as they moved ahead.

She turned slightly at that, and his eyes moved to face the alley they entered; it muggy and dark from the lack of street lights.

"Hey… Lucy…"

"Yeah?"

"You really walk these by yourself?"

"You're not scared are you, Natsu Dragneel?"


End file.
